Andrea Wise
Andrea Wise is the current Deputy Assistant Commissioner of Central Police. Background Professional Wise was promoted to Deputy Assistant Commissioner some time after the resignation of Mike Dryden at the end of Series 2. It is unknown as to whether she is his direct successor. As second in command of Central Police, she operates out of Pelbury House. Series 5 Episode 2 Wise meets with Superintendent Ted Hastings at Pelbury House, where he asks her to give AC-12 permission to access all the information of Operation Pear Tree in relation to DS John Corbett and information from Serious and Organised Crime relating to the death of PC Maneet Bindra. Hastings and Police & Crime Commissioner Rohan Sindwhani convince her to take the "pragmatic" approach and give permission, which she does. Wise is later seen delivering a press conference with PCC Rohan Sindwhani outside of Pelbury House regarding the hijacking of a second police convoy leaving the Midlands Forensic Ballistics Laboratory. Episode 3 It is stated by Gill Biggeloe that it is likely that Wise was appointed as Deputy Assistant Constable only because she is a woman. This is was likely done in response to accusations that various departments within Central Police (such as AC-12) have been accused of institutionalised sexism. It is also due to the fact she cannot be a member of a Masonic organisation, such as the one Superintendent Ted Hastings and previously Patrick Fairbank were a part of. Episode 4 Wise meets with Superintendent Ted Hastings and Gill Biggeloe after the attack of Roisin Hastings. She assures him that the senior leadership will do anything they can, and have sent flowers to the hospital. However, Biggeloe reminds her hospitals no longer allow flowers. Discussing the robbery of the Eastfield Police Storage Facility, she acknowledges there is now a personal element to the AC-12 investigation since the assault on Hastings wife. However, both he and Gill Biggeloe are able to convince her to allow him and AC-12 to continue investigating John Corbett, with Serious and Organised Crime independently investigating the attack on Roisin Hastings. As Hastings and Biggeloe leave her office, Wise is heard asking her secretary to cancel the order of flowers, and instead send muffins to the hospital. Episode 5 In a meeting with PCC Rohan Sindwhani and Gill Biggeloe, Wise informs Superintendent Ted Hastings that she is rescinding AC-12's authority to investigate Operation Pear Tree due to its failure to make progress with arresting DS John Corbett and other corrupt officers. Despite Hastings objection and request for more time, she remains steadfast and bluntly informs him he has had enough time already. She informs him that she has contacted DCS Patricia Carmichael to potentially take over the investigation. Episode 6 After Superintendent Ted Hastings is arrested by DCS Patricia Carmichael and AC-3, Wise calls a meeting in her office with PCC Rohan Sindwhani and Gill Biggeloe. Sindwhani remarks that if a link between Hastings and the Organised Crime Syndicate is found, they must be transparent and admit it to the public. However, Biggeloe continues to argue the PR friendly approach, stating that revealing institutional corruption within Central Police is less palatable than uncovering just a few individual corrupt officers. After the arrest of Gill Biggeloe and the exoneration of Superintendent Ted Hastings, Wise is seen with DCS Patricia Carmichael watching footage from an interview with Lisa McQueen at Decker Avenue Station. In the footage, McQueen states she was unaware of the fact that John Corbett was a police officer, but knew he was a rat due to divulging information about a meeting at the Palisades Shopping Centre. Carmichael remarks to Wise she is convinced that Superintendent Ted Hastings told Lee Banks about Corbett's true identity, and McQueen is lying only to cover herself to get immunity from prosecution. However, Wise remarks that due to Bank's refusal to cooperate, Carmichael cannot prove her suspicions of Hastings, and tells her close the case. When Carmichael objects, Wise remarks that Carmichael also had a corrupt officer on her AC-3 team (a reference to Sergeant Tina Tranter who attempted to murder Gill Biggeloe after she was revealed to be a member of the OCG) and reminds her that those who live in glass houses should not throw stones. Wise is shown outside of Pelbury House with PCC Rohan Sindwhani, where the two of them (somewhat falsely) reveal to the public that Operation Pear Tree has concluded, and has not uncovered an institutional link between Central Police and organised crime. She does however go on to assure members of the press than individual corrupt officers will be tirelessly sought out. Category:Female Category:IC1 Category:Police Category:Central Police Category:Series 5 Cast